1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to elastic tubing. In particular, it relates to an elastic tubing resistance member utilized in an exercise apparatus.
2. State of the Art
Resistance exercise devices that utilize a stretchable elastic band or bands e.g., elastic tubing, to provide the resistance require some kind of fastener or terminator at each end of the tubing. Typically the end of the tubing is captured at a pinched constriction as the end passes through a handle constriction. One exemplary terminator requires a plastic ball plug inserted into the end of the tube after the tube has been inserted through an opening in a handle or bracket. When the tubing is retracted partly back through the opening the plug stops further passage and prevents withdrawal of the tubing end from the opening. A substantial amount of stress is exerted by the handle or bracket on the tubing end at this restriction and hence wear occurs at this contact pinch point. Typically this is where failures of the elastic tubing tend to occur. Furthermore, when the tubing is relaxed and pushed further through the opening, the end with the plug tends to be pushed out of the handle or bracket. What is needed then is a terminator that minimizes wear due to the contact pinch and also precludes inadvertent withdrawal of the tubing end from the handle or bracket into which it is installed.